Companions
Companions are a major feature of Pirate101 which benefit combat. 'Please help complete this page by adding companions and creating individual companion pages! ' Companions exclusive by character origin Some companions are exclusive to the type of character the player has created. If you are not the required class, all of the following companions will have a similar companion available in the crown shop for 5,995 crowns. Tutorial Companions: * Grizzleheim (Buccaneer) - Kobe Yojimbo * Krokotopia (Witchdoctor) - Kan Po * Mooshu (Privateer) - Egg Shen * Skull Island (Swashbuckler) - Subodai * Marleybone (Musketeer) - Wing Chun Origin Companions: * Armada - Gaspard de Vole * Mutiny - Dead Mike * Shipwreck - Lucky Jack Russel * Storm - Milo Graytail * Squid Attack - Birgus Latro Class only Companions Earned via the Main Storyline All companions here can only be earned when you are a specific class doing the main storyline. Most companions will appear in the crown shop if you are not the class required. If they don't appear in the crown shop, a similar companion will be available. The name or title shall appear first with the companion's class appearing second. Skull Island: * Barnabus - Buccaneer * Ensign Emmet - Privateer * Louis le Bisque - Musketeer * Mormo - Witchdoctor * Sarah Steele - Swashbuckler Cool Ranch: * Billy the Kid - Buccaneer * Calamity Jane Canary - Privateer * Wild Bill Peacock - Privateer * Buffalo Bill - Swashbuckler * Bat Masterson - Witchdoctor * Duck Holliday - Musketeer Aquila * Argos - Privateer * Hawkules - Buccaneer Inhuman Resources Companions The following companions are class only. The name will appear first with their class (and class requirement) appearing second. * Peter Quint - Buccaneer * The Marchioness - Privateer * Carcarius Grimtooth - Witchdoctor * Fan Flanders - Swashbuckler * Chantal Livingstone - Musketeer Companions Earned Through Side Quests The following companions are earned through side quests. Note that not all of these companions are unlock-able by all classes, and will become available in the crown shop. The companion name is displayed first, then is the required class. Skull Island: * Nanu Nanu - Privateer * Water Mole Slingman - Buccaneer * Batacuda - Witchdoctor * Bones Mcgee - Witchdoctor * Crokagator -Witchdoctor * Romba - Musketeer * Crazy Monquistador - Swashbuckler * Tricky Vinny - Swashbuckler Monquista: * Monquistador Crossbowman - Buccaneer * Monquisitor - Privateer * Monquistador Explorer - Swashbuckler Valencia: * Iago - Privateer * Ridolfo Capoferro - Musketeer * Crab Hermit - Swashbuckler Cool Ranch: * Jim Masterson - Privateer * Corporal Sanders - Musketeer * The Lost Ranger - Buccaneer * Mustang Guacho - Buccaneer * Nadya - Buccaneer * Thunder Hoof - Buccaneer * Chicken Ranger - Musketeer * Mustang Rowdy - Privateer * Bison Chief - Privateer * Bison Shaman - Privateer * Black Storm Scout - Privateer * Black Angus - Privateer * Eric Jolly - Privateer * Tonka - Privateer * Monterey Jack - Privateer * Ghost Singer - Witchdoctor * Dan Drake - Witchdoctor * Lefty - Witchdoctor * Skyfire- Witchdoctor * Sky Snake - Witchdoctor * Black Storm Shaman - Musketeer * Bison Scout - Musketeer * Bison Hunter - Musketeer * Corporal Sanders - Musketeer * Tyson - Musketeer * Nurse Quinn - Swashbuckler * Chicken Miner - Swashbuckler * Froggo Villa - Swashbuckler * Mustang Sally - Swashbuckler * Stormy Sky - Swashbuckler * Weasel Gambler - Swashbuckler * Toreador Novillero - Swashbuckler * Rooster Cogburn - Buccaneer Mooshu: * Taro Moomori - Buccaneer * Samoorai Musketeer - Witchdoctor * Pig Raider Crossbowman - Buccaneer * Inoshishi Chief - Privateer * Helephant - Witchdoctor * Horse Crossbowman - Privateer * Hidenari Kuga - Musketeer * Yakooza Thug - Swashbuckler * Masamoone Goto - Musketeer Marleybone: * Bagha Khan - Buccaneer * Kzinti Singh - Privateer * Private Mills - Musketeer * Lt. Springer - Swashbuckler Aquila: * Eagle Hoplite - Buccaneer * Argos - Privateer * Eagle Mercenary - Privateer * Serpent Augur - Witchdoctor * Eagle Archer - Musketeer * Samocles - Swashbuckler * Zeena - Musketeer Essential companions earned through the Main Storyline This list only includes companions earned for free via the main story for all characters. The Companion's name will appear first, with the class appearing second. Skull Island * Bonnie Anne - Musketeer * Old Scratch - Witchdoctor * Ratbeard - Buccaneer Cool Ranch: * El Toro - Swashbuckler Valencia: * Contessa Argento - All Classes Mooshu: * Monkey King - All Classes * Shiruku Neko - All Classes Marleybone: * Gracie Conrad - All Classes * Catbeard - All Classes Aquila: * Hawkules - All Classes Companions exclusive to the Crown Shop Note these only include companions which appear in the crown shop for everyone. Companions which are unlocked for some classes but not all in side quests appear in said category. * Zang Cha (Egg Shen) * Pepe deTorteau (Louis le Bisque) * Wagyu Sanjuro (Kobo Yojimbo) * Wu Tang (Wing Chun) * Keisuke Yagi (Kan Po) * Lucy Sterling (Sarah Steele) * Sergeant Shepard (Lucky Jack Russel) * Fin Dorsal - Buccaneer - 1,995c * Nikeeta - Buccaneer - 1,995c * Eep Opp Ork Ah-Ah - Witchdoctor - * Gornado - Buccaneer - 3995c * Oingo Boingo - Seasonal Companions * Holly Jolly Roger - Musketeer - 3,995c * Holiday Treant - Buccaneer - 3,995c * Mistle Toad - Musketeer - 3,995c * Prince Yulefest - Musketeer - 3,995c * Spirit of Giving - Privateer - Part of a 7,995c set * Spirit of Receiving - Buccaneer - Part of a 7,995c set * Spirit of Returning - Swashbuckler - Part of a 7,995c set * Yule Trogg - Buccaneer - 3,995c Companions exclusive to bundles or promotions: * Ninja Pig - Exclusive to those who were mailed Marco Pollo's map and discovered the code in 2012. Was also given away during a KI Live in 2015. * Cat Pirate - Exclusive to the Boochbeard Bundle ($80) in 2012. Said bundle was discountinued on November 11th 2012 and was stated by Kingsisle to never return, along with everything else in the bundle. * Cutthroat Pirate - Can be obtained through purchasing the Cutthroat Bundle ($39) from either Gamestop (when it was first released) or online at Pirate101.com (currently). * Nausica - Can be obtained through purchasing the Empire Bundle ($39) from either Gamestop (when it was first released) or online at Pirate101.com (currently). * Handsome Dan - Can be obtained through purchasing the Admiral's Bundle ($29) from either Walmart (when it was first released) or online at Pirate101.com (currently). * Hoodoo Cornelius - Can be obtained through purchasing the Hoodoo Bundle ($29) from either Walmart (when it was first released) or online at Pirate101.com (currently).